1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink receptive particle. The invention also relates to a material for recording, recording apparatus and ink receptive particle storage cartridge, which utilize this ink receptive particle.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording method is known as one of the methods of recording image and data by using ink. The principle of the ink jet recording method is to record on paper, cloth, film or the like by ejecting liquid or melted solid ink from a nozzle, slit, porous film or the like. Ink ejecting methods include a charge control method of ejecting ink by making use of electrostatic attraction forces, drop on-demand method (pressure pulse method) of ejecting ink by making use of the oscillation pressure of piezo elements, thermal ink jet method of ejecting ink by making use of pressure caused by forming and growing foams by intense heat, and others, and images or data of extremely high definition can be recorded by these methods.
Among recording methods using ink, including this ink jet recording method, methods of first recording on an intermediate body and then transferring to a recording medium are proposed, in order to record at high image quality on various forms of recording medium such as permeable medium and impermeable medium.